Vixey
Major WIP since I still have others to do. 'Appearance:' She is tall and thin, but flexible. She has a narrow face and long neck, torso, and limbs. She has long, slightly wavy white hair, which she mostly has in a high ponytail and has a bit of some silvery streaks in her hair. She has large silvery-white eyes, that it almost makes her look like she’s blind; the rim of her irises turn very pale white-blue if she uses her powers, and even brighter if she’s in a cold environment. She wears a long, thin, trench-like pale white blue coat that has a slight flare of a collar. She wears a thin, sleeveless white tunic and a silver thick non-magnetic metal choker that was given to her. Instead of human ears, she always has her silvery tipped, white fox ears and a slight bushy white tail with a silver tip. She also has canine teeth that show when she smiles with teeth, but it’s extremely rare for her to smile with others. 'Personality:' Vixey has a cold and harsh personality. She hates being around with others who will annoy her in any way, which is every way. She also has an irritated and fiery temper that can blow off whenever and suspicious of pretty much everyone. Vixey won’t warm up or even talk to a person without snapping at them unless she’s been around them long enough or she trusts them. When she does, she grows slightly warmer, not snapping or losing her temper as much, though she’ll still have this slightly annoyed and harsh attitude. She can rarely, and I mean rarely (unless she so happens to be with a certain dragon hybrid) be a bit kind and caring, possibly even talking nicely to others. But she is rarely this way so…. She is pretty independent, though not inwardly emotionally stable. Inside, she has conflicts with her feelings and inner thoughts about everything. This is partly the reason why she’s so harsh and cold to everyone. Vixey can also be very protective over others that she trusts or knows they can be trusted. She can also be seen as gentle at times when it comes down to those she cares for. She also hates it when she sees children abused or abandoned by their parents/families so she does/tries her best to do all she can to help them. WIP 'Powers/Abilities/Weapons:' WIP 'Backstory:' Vixey had been abandoned by her parents at age ten, where she grew hateful and angry at them and everyone. She was about in her late teen years when she met Kokumajutsu, who seemed to have a hatred toward his family as well as her. Agreeing that they were similar in that, they both eliminated their relations. Afterward, they became inseparable and did most everything together. Learning about Kenshin from Kokumajutsu, she agreed to do something for the latter and set off to find Kenshin (who was twelve at this time). When she did find him, she attacked him, nearly completing her job if someone hadn’t stopped her. She went back to Kokumajutsu, who was frustrated that Kenshin had survived and left to go search for him. Vixey waited for him, knowing that he would return. When he never did come back, she went off to find him. 'Story:' WIP 'Gallery:' Screen Shot 2019-01-29 at 8.16.55 PM.jpg|Late teen Vixey w/early twenties Kokuamjutsu Screen Shot 2019-01-29 at 8.17.01 PM.jpg|Black and White version (Though I don't think it matters since they *both* stayed the same) Vixey and Kokumajutsu.png|Early-mid twenties Vixey w/mid-late twenties Kokumajutsu Category:OC Category:Female Category:Work in progress Category:Hybrid